


You Dance Like The Devil

by halleson37



Series: Beyond The Army life [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: All smut, Anal Sex, Army, Army Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Gay Club, Ian is in the Army, M/M, New Mexico, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, and sexy, night club, non-canon, this is cute i guess, what are even tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Ian is hiding his sexuality from the army, but one night he just cant take it anymore and finds himself at a gay night club, where he meets the one and only Mickey Milkovich. One thing leads to another and the boys find themselves back at Mickey's place.





	You Dance Like The Devil

The music was loud and the rainbow lights shun over everyone on the dance floor. It was a Friday night and Ian was high and dancing like there was no tomorrow. An occasional guy would come up and grind with him before moving on to the next, but Ian didn't mind, he was here to have fun.

He didn't go out as often as he would want to. With the whole “don't ask don't tell” thing he didn't risk being outwardly gay at the base. He had been in the army for a year and a half now and was currently based in New Mexico. He had been hiding his sexuality while being stationed, but when Friday night rolled around he could not stand it anymore and went to the closest gay club he could find. He just wanted to be who we was for once, not have to hide behind a uniform just for one night. 

As he raised his hands over his head, his black v-neck raising up he felt hands on his lower back. He turned to see a blue eyed boy with crazy black hair and a wild grin on his face staring up at him. Ian moved closer and wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, pressing their pelvises together and moving to the dance music. 

“I'm Mickey” the black hair boy said, placing his lips right up to Ian's ear so he could hear him over the music. 

“Ian” he said back, moving his hands to Mickey’s hips and turning him around to grind behind him.   
Mickey responded by pushing back with his ass and raising his arms in the air.

By the time the next song kicked on Ian was kissing, or more like biting at Mickey’s neck, the black haired boy responding quite generously by bending his head to the side and pushing his back flush to Ian’s hot chest. 

They danced for the rest of the song before Mickey moved away. Ian thought at first he was going to be like the rest of the guys and move onto someone else, but instead he took Ian's hand in his own tattooed knuckles and pulled him off the dance floor. Ian followed willingly as Mickey lead them out of the night club onto the sidewalk. 

“Hey” Mickey said once they were out of the loud club, the beat still in the background. 

“Haha hi” Ian said back, biting his bottom lip waiting for the other boy to make a move. 

“Wanna get the fuck outta here?” Mickey said, tilting his head in the direction of up the street. 

“Is there drinks where we are going?” 

“If you shotgun at least one with me.”

“Fuck yeah!” Ian replied a warm and happy feeling bubbling through him as he wrapped an arm around Mickey’s shoulder and let the blue eyed boy lead him up the street. 

They walked for a good five or so minutes before Mickey led him up some back stairs at a small apartment building and unlocked the door. As soon as they got inside Ian took in the place, it was small and messy, but cute in its own way. Mickey flicked on the kitchen light and grabbed two beer cans from the fridge, throwing one in the redheads direction. Ian caught it with no problem and moved over to lean against the wooden table that stood in the middle of the small kitchen. Mickey grabbed a knife out of one of the drawers before lifting his attention back to Ian. 

“You wanna go first carrot top?” He smiled. 

“Sure” Ian smiled back taking the knife in hand. With one quick motion he pieced the lower bottom of the can, pulled the tab, and placed his lips to the hole on the can, chugging down the cool liquid as it came until the can was empty. 

He burped and handed the knife back to Mickey, a cheeky smirk crossing his lips.

“Show off” Mickey said, repeating the same actions as Ian and shotgunning the beer. 

“Speak for yourself” Ian said once Mickey was done, taking a few steps closer to him. 

“Fucking come here” Mickey chuckled, taking a fistful of Ian's shirt and pulling him close, clashing their mouths together in a fit of tongue and teeth. 

As they kissed somehow Mickey ended up sitting on the countertop, Ian pushed between his legs and their hands under each other's shirts. 

“Where is the bedroom?” Ian panted through open mouthed kisses, pulling Mickey's shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. 

“Over...uh...hall” Mickey managed as Ian ducked his head to press his lips to one of Mickey's nipples, biting down only to hear a high pitched whimper escape from the boy in front of him. 

Mickey's hands found Ian's hair as the redhead sucked and licked at his chest, his warm mouth sending shoots of pleasure to his already hard cock. 

“Ian, fuck Ian, let's go to the bedroom” Mickey said through little moans as his hands tangled in fiery red hair. 

“Yeah, yeah..okay” Ian finally said forcing himself to back away. Mickey hopped off the counter and took the lead, Ian close behind him as they worked their way to the bedroom, Mickey undoing his jean button and zipper on the way. 

Once the bed was in sight Ian pushed Mickey onto it and attacked his pants, pulling them and his plaid boxers down in one swift motion. Mickey's cock springing to life than, slapping his stomach as the pants were pulled away. 

“Fuck you are hot as hell” Mickey gawked looking down at Ian. 

“You too” Ian hummed pulling off his own shirt and working his way down Mickey's body, kissing his chest, ribs, stomach, and finally his hip bones before talking Mickey's cock in hand, working him slow a couple times before bringing his mouth into play. He sucked Mickey down with confidence. Ian knew he was good at giving head, he was also good at fucking, and tonight he would bring out all the stops. 

“Shit!” Mickey moaned as he watched Ian take him down, and with a skillful hollow of cheeks and flicks of the tongue Mickey was melted lava in Ian's hands. 

After a minute or two Ian had Mickey practically screaming with pleasure, keeping the boys orgasm just out of reach with his skillful sucks and licks.

“Gonna cum” Mickey pleaded as Ian deepthroated him yet again, the head of Mickey's cock hitting the back of his throat, saliva running down his lips and chin. Ian dug his nails into one of Mickey's thighs letting him know that yes, he should definitely cum.   
As Ian bobbed his head one more time Mickey arched his back and rambled more curse words than Ian had ever heard in one sentence as his orgasm shot through him and down Ian's awaiting throat. Ian waited, continuing to suck him more gently as the last bits of his orgasm faded away. 

“God damn” Mickey said as Ian finally removed his mouth from Mickey and laid down on the bed next to the blue eyed boy. 

“So, what's next carrot top?” Mickey said rolling over to straddle Ian. His hands stroking up and down the redheads chest. 

“You ready to go again?” Ian asked with a surprised look on his face, reaching to grab at Mickey's ass. The dark haired boy responded by rocking his hips forward, his ass compressing and rubbing Ian's cock through his skinny jeans. 

“Get in me Ian” Mickey teased rocking his hips again. 

“If you say so” Ian replayed, flipping them over so he was now on top. He quickly got rid of his jeans before looking around. “Lube?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, fuck, side drawer” Mickey said gesturing to the night stand. Ian had to half move off of Mickey to rummage around for the lube, but eventually he found it making quick work to slick up his own fingers and move them down to Mickey's hole. He did a couple loops around the rim with his middle finger before pushing it in, Mickey was tight but opened to his touch quickly. 

“God damn!” Mickey swore when Ian started to work him open. 

“Like it eh? Feel good?” Ian hummed, sucking on Mickey's neck as he added another finger. Mickey only moaned and whimpered in response, his hands finding as much of Ian's skin as he could. 

“Just get in me already” Mickey pleaded, his hands needy scratching at Ian's back. 

“So impatient” Ian teased back. He removed himself from Mickey and grabbed a condom he saw in the bedside drawer, tearing it open and sliding it down his large cock with ease and a lusty grin on his face. 

By the time he returned his attention to Mickey the boy was on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and facing Ian. 

“Fuck, you are hot” Ian growled, taking one of Mickey's ass cheeks in hand and lining himself up. With one large thrust and a loud moan Ian slid into Mickey until he bottomed out, the rush of the warm boy beneath him sending pleasure all through him. 

Moans and pleas for “more, harder” rang out as Ian picked up the pace, slamming into the dark haired boy over and over again with lust blown vigor. As Ian felt his orgasm approaching he braced himself by planting one hand on Mickey shoulder and the other digging nails into his hip, the sounds of skin smacking and pleasure buffering the air as Ian slammed into Mickey one more time and came with a shout, Beads of sweat dripping off his face, and skin glistening. 

As both boys panted, Ian took his time to pull out of Mickey, loving the feeling of Mickey contracting around his overly-sensitive-post-sex cock. 

“Jesus” Mickey retorted when Ian finally left him and slumped on the bed, chest falling and rising quickly. It was not long before Mickey fell beside him as well, their heavy breathing beginning to steady. 

“Bathroom?” Ian asked once his breath had slowed, wanting to get rid of the used condom and rinse off his face. 

“Cross the hall” Mickey replied, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched Ian's ass leave the room. 

When Ian returned Mickey had positions himself more upright against the headboard, a pile of pillows supporting him. And damn if Ian did not find him sexy as all hell. He had a wicked smile on his face and he glowed with post-sex bliss. 

“Hey, wanna know somethin?” Mickey smiled as Ian sat next to him, their legs tangling together. 

“You're gay?” Ian laughed nudging Mickey's shoulder playfully. 

“Fuck off!” Mickey retorted pushing him back. 

“Okay really” Ian gave in. 

“When I saw you at the club I could not believe my eyes, the whole ginger thing is a big turn on for me, the pale skin, freckles,” Mickey paused taking a breath “ I know it's fucking weird, whatever, so like, I was over the moon when you wanted to dance, and well... fuck too...uh..so yeah.” 

Ian smiled wide at that, he knew there was a market for the whole ginger thing, but he had never been told outright that being a redhead was hot. 

“I'll take it” he said leaning down to kiss Mickey on the lips, this time softer than all their others. “You are pretty good looking yourself Mick.” 

“Yeah, yeah, enough with the pussy shit, you staying over or what?” 

Ian had not thought about it, he had the whole weekend off, but his friends back at the base might question his long term absence; but as he looked over at Mickey he could not bare the thought of leaving him, and the bed that, after a long night and a hearty fuck felt like heaven itself. To show that he decided to stay he flicked off the light, sunk down and pulled the sheet over him, wrapping an arm around Mickey and pulling him down to rest his head on Ian's chest. 

“Alright then” Mickey said, adjusting slightly to get more comfortable, and placing a kiss right above one of Ian’s nipples. 

“Night” Ian said, closing his eyes and drifting quickly into sleep.


End file.
